wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Related race ideas
Broken draenei First seen in the Burning Crusade expansion General + Male Broken draenei already have graphical support for utilizing equipment, armor (minus helmets) and weapons. ? Already utilize mounts, including Elekk and Talbuk. These creatures are also used by the draenei and Mag'har, however, and are not uniquely Broken. ? Females of this race do not currently exist in-game. - Broken appear to be strongly tied to Outland, which has already been featured in WoW's first expansion. - Do not currently possess their own distinct style of architecture/buildings (mostly identical architecture to draenei). Join the Alliance? + Kurenai faction already loyal to the Alliance. Join the Horde? - Between the Broken enslaved by Illidan and the Legion, and the Kurenai who are loyal to the Alliance, nearly all Broken in the game at this time are hostile to Horde players.'' Half-ogre First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne General See also Mok'Nathal rumor. ? Half-ogres are a race of orc and ogre ancestry, though due to Warcraft races' curious genetics any child of a half-ogre is also entirely a half-ogre. The race is called "mok'nathal" in Orcish, and many belong to the Mok'Nathal Clan (which also includes non half-ogres) or work independently; though numerous other half-ogres are associated with the evil ogrillon As well as the half-ogre race with human ancestry, the half-human half-ogres. '' ? Many half-ogres are independent "neutral heroes" beastmasters, choosing no specific sides or act as mercenaries to the highest bidder (or offering help to those that show them honor & respect). - Fit poorly lore-wise with any expansion not related to Outland, which has already been done. It is doubtful the half-ogres will have another chance at becoming an expansion race. - Rexxar states that he is the 'last son of the Mok'Nathal' implying that they are a dying clan. Although there is the Mok'Nathal village in Outland, their numbers are likely too small for them to become a significant force. - There only around a couple of hundred on Azeroth, and likely less in Outland. Join the Alliance? ? Some of these independent half-ogre beastmasters were "neutral heroes" in The Frozen Throne, siding with anyone willing to pay them. - Most half-ogres are members of the Horde. Half-ogres of the Horde would not side against their orc and ogre allies. However there are a few that have not joined the horde choosing to remain independent. Other half-ogres may even be half-human. - Humans and draenei are the traditional enemies of orcs and ogres. It is unlikely that they would accept a hybrid of an orc and an ogre. (However, they may be willing to accept a hybrid of human and ogre.) Join the Horde? + The Mok'nathal Clan are already part of the Horde. + Most half-ogres have already joined the Horde. Thrall could probably call on many of the rest if needed + A race descended from two current Horde races: orcs and ogres. The Mok'Nathal Clan aside, who says that the breeding has stopped entirely? ;) High elf First seen in Warcraft 2 General + Search for new homeland would be a good backstory for quests. + Well established lore. Current equipment and classes are applicable. ? High elven population possibly too low to support player population. : However, through careful cross-referencing of data given by the RPG books, according to Brann Bronzebeard's official figures in Lands of Mystery and Lands of Conflict, high elves have a population of about 25,720, with most living in Stormwind: much higher than his total of 9,958 Darkspear trolls (a playable race) left on Azeroth. - Traditional capital of Silvermoon now in hands of the blood elves. - Their language of Thalassian is used by the blood elves. Join the Alliance? + Already part of the Alliance. - Night elves and high elves almost universaly distrust each other, sometimes this erupts into pure hatred. :? According to the rpg it is possible for some high elves and night elves to overcome this distrust, a good example being in the town of Auberdine Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne - night elf story line suggests at least possible for amicable relationship between some blood elves and night elves. Note Maiev & Tyrande's conversation with the blood elf Kael. Join the Horde? - All remaining high elves are utterly disgusted by the blood elves. They consider the lengths to which the blood elves have gone to be completely insane, and seek to distance themselves from blood elves as much as possible. References Notes and other idea pages * Previous suppositions about the Alliance new race for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found here. * Expansion ideas * In-depth ideas: ** Mok'Nathal ideas Category:Rumors